1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an anti-Pseudomonas Psl binding molecules and uses thereof, in particular in prevention and treatment of Pseudomonas infection. Furthermore, the disclosure provides compositions and methods for preventing and treating Pseudomonas infection.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Pseudomonas aeruginosa (P. aeruginosa) is a gram-negative opportunistic pathogen that causes both acute and chronic infections in compromised individuals (Ma et al., Journal of Bacteriology 189(22):8353-8356 (2007)). This is partly due to the high innate resistance of the bacterium to clinically used antibiotics, and partly due to the formation of highly antibiotic-resistant biofilms (Drenkard E., Microbes Infect 5:1213-1219 (2003); Hancokc & Speert, Drug Resist Update 3:247-255 (2000)).
P. aeruginosa is a common cause of hospital-acquired infections in the Western world. It is a frequent causative agent of bacteremia in burn victims and immune compromised individuals (Lyczak et al., Microbes Infect 2:1051-1060 (2000)). It is also the most common cause of nosocomial gram-negative pneumonia (Craven et al., Semin Respir Infect 11:32-53 (1996)), especially in mechanically ventilated patients, and is the most prevalent pathogen in the lungs of individuals with cystic fibrosis (Pier et al., ASM News 6:339-347 (1998)). Serious P. aeruginosa infections can become systemic, resulting in sepsis. Sepsis is characterized by severe systemic inflammation, often resulting in multiple organ failure and death.
Pseudomonas Psl exopolysaccharide is reported to be anchored to the surface of P. aeruginosa and is thought to be important in facilitating colonization of host tissues and in establishing/maintaining biofilm formation (Jackson, K. D., et al., J Bacteriol 186, 4466-4475 (2004)). Its structure comprises mannose-rich repeating pentasaccharide (Byrd, M. S., et al., Mol Microbiol 73, 622-638 (2009))
Due to increasing multidrug resistance, there remains a need in the art for the development of novel strategies for the identification of new Pseudomonas-specific prophylactic and therapeutic agents.